This disclosure relates to an explosion proof electro-mechanical joystick for use in potentially explosive atmospheres such as underground coalmines.
Historically the controls used to tram or move crawler mounted underground mining equipment have consisted of either manually activated switches or multiple levers requiring a great amount of skill and experience to use efficiently. These complicated controls may also pose a safety concern when an operator has to react quickly. Some machines have incorporated intuitive, easy to use controls such as joysticks; however, most of these designs utilize intrinsically safe circuitry and vulnerable electronic components when exposed to the harsh conditions that can exist in a mine.